Savage Honeymoon
by kaebear89
Summary: Rogue and Gambit have already had one honeymoon ruined by X-Men business. Can they have a peaceful getaway without anyone interrupting their romantic escapades? Takes place just shortly after the events of Mr and Mrs X #1-5 and before #6's post-wedding engagement party. ROMY smut for the people who can't get enough of the Mr & Mrs X series.


This fic is inspired by a listicle that was made about all the different ways Remy and Rogue could be intimate with one another. One of the options, I thought, was brilliant, and I ran with it. Taking place just shortly after the events of Mr and Mrs X #1-5 and before #6's post-wedding engagement party.

Also, for the sake of maintaining some realism of their ages, I'm going to group 1990 X-Men (when Rogue and Gambit first met) to present day X-Men (married) as a 10-year period. That may not be true in the comic canon, but I figure it works for their relative ages.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What's with all the secrecy, Swamp Rat? Ah've never known you to be one for surprises, "Rogue tossed casually as she walked from the back of the Black Bird to the co-pilot seat, next to her husband of two weeks, "Can't you just tell me what this super important mission is so I can help devise a plan?"

"_Chere_, I was given strict orders," Remy responded, changing his voice to match Kitty's higher pitch, and added a dash of snobbery, " 'Rogue can't know until you get there.' "

Rogue fastened her restraints, replying, "Ah just don't see what could be SOOO important, but she can't even tell me what it is."

"You'll see soon, _mon coeur_," Remy purred, reaching across the gap to her armrest, and gently brushing her hand, easing her nerves, but only a little bit.

"Well it better be important, 'cause we've got a party to plan!" Rogue retorted jokingly, remembering that the party was four days away, and they'd barely gotten started organizing before they got roped into this mission by Kitty.

Remy chuckled at her child-like tantrum, "Trust me, _chere_, it's worth it."

* * *

It had been a few hours they'd be flying. Rogue had fallen asleep somewhere over South America, Remy silently thanking Rogue's tiredness. To be fair, they'd had a hectic last two weeks. They'd hijacked their friend and superior's wedding, had a honeymoon interrupted by intergalactic pirates and aliens, not to mention Deadpool had to come poking his nose around in their relationship again. And they'd only just gotten back to the apartment two days ago, deciding to host a post-wedding engagement party.

And to think, two months prior, they weren't even really talking to each other, let alone thinking about getting married. But when they were in Paraiso, everything that seemed to matter before, all the fights, all the issues, all the hang-ups, none of it mattered anymore. It was like their visions had cleared, and the only thing they could see was a future with each other. It was the first time they'd been intimate with each other in years, and it was so strong, like things should have always been that easy. Remy certainly always made it clear to Rogue that he was willing to stay with her, but Rogue needed to work on herself before she could be fully open to someone the way she needed. They just always managed to find their way back to each other, no matter what.

Even now, with Rogue's powers going haywire, Remy was so afraid of her withdrawing again, like she used to. It certainly wasn't outside the realm of possibility, but now that they were married, it'd be harder for her to do so. Remy was going to stay with her, no matter what. Even if her powers ended up killing him, he'd always seen that as the best possible way of his life ending; dying not by an evil villain hell-bent on taking over the world, nor one of his demons from his past. He'd want to die in her arms.

But thank God for Kitty…

* * *

_**Flashback to 17 hours earlier**_

"_I'm giving you and Rogue some time off," Kitty started the conversation getting right to the point, holding out two pamphlets with an itinerary in them for Remy to take._

_Remy scrutinized the petite brunette, "Don't know if you remember, but the last time we were given "time off"," you called us in the middle of our honeymoon and interrupted a pretty intimate time for us. Come on, _petite_. What's the catch this time? You've already ruined one honeymoon, you want t' ruin another?_

"_This is my apology for ruining your honeymoon," Kitty replied as she sat back at her desk, "I felt awful that I put you and Rogue in a situation that has now exacerbated her condition. I want to make it up to you both."_

_Remy raised his brow, looking down at the pamphlets she handed him, "The Savage Lands?"_

"_Their still protected by the UN, but there have been some who've created a bit of tourism industry down there for mutants looking for a weekend getaway. There's isolated treehouses that fit 1 bedroom apartments in them, enough room and comfort to enjoy jungle life."_

"_I imagine you've chosen this spot specifically," Remy posited, waiting for Kitty's reasoning._

"_I know what that power inhibitor does to Rogue. She's been getting headaches and migraines since you've been married, because she wants to protect you, and now with this situation, she'll be more reliant on it than ever. Why not go somewhere where __**all**__ mutant powers are dampened?"_

_Remy's inquisitive look shifted to a smirk, "I think I'm startin' t' get the way you think, petite," he replied, pocketing the itinerary and pamphlets, "Though I'm hoping Rogue doesn't turn into her usual, "no time for that, time to save the world," mode like she does."_

_Kitty nodded, "That's her way of distracting herself from dealing with the issues she needs to confront. She martyrs her own needs for the needs of others, which is probably why she answered the phone when I called."_

_Remy shook his head, frustrated at how self-less that woman could be, "As much as I love her, her being the hero can get in the way of things."_

_Kitty leaned forward on her desk, a sneaky look creeping onto her face, "Well, you wouldn't need to tell her you're going on a second honeymoon. Let's just say this is a terribly important mission that just can't wait."_

_The plan was starting to shape itself quite nicely, and Remy was looking forward to having some deeply intimate alone time with his new wife, "Thanks, petite. I'll go pack our stuff and we'll take the Black Bird," he replied, turning to leave the headmistress' office._

"_Remy!" Kitty called out, causing him to pause at the doorknob, "Be sure you don't tell her where you're going. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."_

* * *

Present

The Black Bird started to slow down and descend into the thick clouds that cover this section of Antarctica. The descent caused turbulence, which awoke Rogue from her slumber, "Hmm? Ugh, Remy, where are we?"

Nothing could be seen more than ten feet in front of the windshield, the clouds were so thick.

"We're almost there, _chere_," he chuckled back. To Rogue, this was a mission, and she hated going into missions blind. Remy took some joy in seeing her fluster a little, but she did not like being on the back burner when it came to information.

"Remy, come on, just tell me what's goin' on!" she pleaded, as the clouds began to break through and they could see the rainforest covering the land below them. Vibrant green reflected back into the jet and lit up Rogue's face.

"The Savage Land?" she asked, turning and looking at Remy suspiciously, but a smirk crossing her beautiful lips, "What's goin' on, Swamp Rat?"

"We're taking our honeymoon, _chere_. A REAL one," he replied, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing it, interlacing his fingers as the jet glided through the sky seamlessly.

"This was Kit's doin', wasn't it?" she asked jovially, "You know I hate bein' surprised."

"_Oui_, she was afraid you'd try to get out of it, saying, _"we already had our honeymoon, there are people to help!"_ So, we made it near impossible for us to be interrupted this time," Remy replied, gently landing the Black Bird through the jungle and into a clearing. He unbuckled his restraints and deactivated the jet, heading to the back of the cockpit and grabbing their luggage, which he had packed ahead of time.

Rogue moved towards him, coming up from behind and encircling her arms around his waist. Her hands moved up his chest as she rested her head against is back as she whispered, "Thank you, Remy."

Remy stilled his movements, breathing in and smiling at the gesture. He gently pulled her arms to his neck as her turned to face her. She interlaced her fingers behind his neck and he smoothed his hands down her arms towards her shoulders, and up to her neck, where the inhibitor collar sat. He gently unlatched the collar, and removed it from her neck, instantly soothing her. Rogue roled her neck to loosen the tense muscles but Remy quickly leaned down and captured her lips in a swift but fierce kiss. He after a moment or two, he pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers, whispering, "Anythin' for you, _mon coeur_."

Rogue giggled, excited to have a real honeymoon, and away from any interlopers, "I take it we'll be leaving all com devices in the Black Bird while we're here?"

"_Chere_, if you even think of bringing any phone or earpiece near our bedroom, I will handcuff you to bed, and have my way with you til you don' know what's up or down," Remy lightly threatened, the grin on his face growing, thinking of the image he painted for her.

"Ah was under the impression handcuffs were reserved for Friday nights," she flirted back, looking up at him through her lashes, "But you did pack them, right?"

Remy smirked, "Of course, _chere,_ and then some. I am a professional, after all."

"The hell you are," she joked under her breathe before he kissed her again, more heated and intense than before.

* * *

It was warm, and humid, too much to still have their spandex clinging to their bodies. They'd barely made it to the treehouse they were staying in before they were all over each other. The luggage had been haphazardly tossed inside, left in the entrance way of the beautiful wood covered dwelling, as the pair began undressing each other of their uniforms. Small streams of sunlight crossed the room, the light of sunset barely peeking through the wooden boards that shielded them from the rest of the jungle. The floor boards creaked under their weight as they moved further and further into the lofted home.

Remy lifted Rogue off her feet, bridal style, and headed towards the bedroom. How fitting.

"You gonna carry me over the threshold, Cajun?" she joked. She was only her bra and panties still covering her delicate bits as she laced her arms around his bare neck, he himself only in his briefs.

"Never really got the chance to do it on our wedding night, or even on our first honeymoon. Maybe we've been cursed with bad luck, and only this will solve it!" Remy replied as he nearly kicked down the bedroom door.

"Oh Lord," Rogue gasped looking at the room. Someone knew they were coming.

The room was covered in tropical flowers, large and small, with flower petals littering every square foot of the floor. The fireplace in the far corner was already lit, with a bottle of champagne and various fruits and meats on a charcuterie board waiting for them. The windows let in the remaining light of the sunset as they barely cast themselves across the bed. Remy, following the light, took Rogue to the bed and playfully threw her onto it before following suit.

"Ahhh! Remy!" she wailed as she grabbed for the pillows to cushion his fall onto her. They laughed as they lightly hit it each other with the pillows, small dust particles and debris lifting up into the air of the room.

Remy laid back towards the head board, and Rogue sat up, breathing heavily, turned to him with a silly smile on her face. The light from the fire and the sunset caused a halo to surround her, and the haze of the dust fluttered around her so delicately. She glowed, and it was unlike any moment Remy had ever seen before. Remy sat back in awe, wondering how he got so lucky. He reached out, to gently caress her cheek, which she graciously leaned into. He sat up and met her in a soft kiss. After a few moments, he swiftly turned Rogue to lay on her back into the soft white sheets and plush duvet, never breaking the kiss. She reached around his neck, fisting some of his hair in her hand, and urging him forward, pressed against him in only the way she knew drove him crazy.

Remy broke the kiss to drop his face into her neck, letting out a strangled moan "Uuugh, _chere_. Don't want this honeymoon over too quick, now do we?"

Rogue giggled at the accusation, "Oh Remy, I expect your stamina will carry us through to the next decade, let alone this honeymoon."

Remy tilted his face back up to hers, "Glad you think so highly of my abilities_."_

Rogue began to purr in his ear, "Ooh of course, why do you think I married you?"

That was the moment Remy lost all sense of self-control and began ravaging Rogue. His hands moved expertly over her soft, supple body. Even at their ages, they still had pretty amazing bodies. Rogue's skin was still as smooth and he'd always known it be, even over their decade long courtship, Remy was always obsessed with her skin. It was so soft and with only a hint of a bronze glazed tone from their "trip" to Paraiso two months ago. It was such a stark contrast to his calloused and tanned complexion that he'd always found it utterly irresistible. Rogue, on the other hand, loved how rough his hands felt on her skin. She couldn't ever get enough of his touch. She was so used to soft fabrics that never irritated her skin because of how much she had to cover up. But with Remy, she wanted to feel the roughness. It excited her to no end.

Her bra came off seamlessly, like it had never even been there, and Remy lowered his head to her chest to indulge in her charms. Rogue moaned as Remy worked her into a frenzy, her hand still fisted into his hair, encouraging him. His hand slowly lowered toward her bottom half as he continued his ministrations on her chest, keeping her distracted. He gently brushed aside her lacy underwear and gently started to stroke her with his thumb rubbing her most sensitive spot.

Rogue's hips jutted forward as she let out a guttural moan laced with so much pleasure you'd wonder if she'd been possessed. Her mouth hung open as she tilted her head back against the sheets, as Remy's finger began to penetrate her torturously slow. He would curl his finger as he pulled back out, causing Rogue to forget to breathe for a few moments.

She grasped for him, her nails scratching at his exposed shoulders for more, "Rem – Uuughh!"

As she called out for him, he began to move a little faster, her hips moving with his hand. Remy loved hearing her scream his name, and any chance he could, he would try to elicit that amazing sound from her, "Say it again, _chere_."

Rogue, aware at how much it turned him on to hear her say his name, let out a long moan before cursing him, "Fuck, Remy!"

She was wound tighter than a two-dollar watch, and at any moment, she would hit her peak. Remy, however, had other plans.

Just as she was on cusp of her climax, Remy removed his fingers from her, along with her last remnants of clothing, and pulled her to edge of the bed, just enough so her hips were still on the bed, but her thighs placed on either side of Remy's head on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms under her thighs and over her waist, holding her down as he lowered his head and began to eat her out. Remy was nothing if not through.

"Ooooh Remy!" Rogue exclaimed as his tongue worked its wonders on her. Not knowing what to do with herself, she threw her arms above her head, grabbing at the sheets, and arced her back as her climax raced towards her with such ferocity, she saw stars. Her toes curled against his back as she screamed out her orgasm, her breathe heaving as her body developed a sweaty sheen to it.

Remy released her from his grip, giving her a last lap with his tongue, her wetness soaking her folds. He crawled up her heaving body and kissed the side of her neck as she regained her composure. She raised her hand to his cheek and tilted towards him and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. It all tasted so amazing, their sweat mixing and sliding as they pressed their bodies together. Rogue slid her own hand down his torso to the V of his groin, causing Remy to pull away for a moment. He was more turned on than he thought he was. Just the movement of her hand near there almost set him off.

She let out a whimper at the separation, "Come on, Remy, it's my turn," she cooed as she sat up, pushing Remy back onto the bed and resting against the headboard. He had no energy to stop her, and with a grin on his face, he was more than willing to let her have her way with him. Rogue hooked the band of the briefs with her fingers and teased them down slowly over his throbbing erection and off his legs, tossing them somewhere in the room. As she turned her focus back to him, she slid her hands up his calves and thighs, feeling the scars that riddled his body from years of fighting.

Remy took in a sharp inhale when she began rubbing his upper thighs back and forth, inching closer to his member. It was only fair. He teased her, now it's her turn to torture him.

She leaned forward, one hand brushing the base of him, and the other steadying herself as she gently nipped and licked at the tip of him. His head fell back against the headboard, finding it difficult to find his breath. Rogue then, in one motion, took him completely into her mouth. She repeated the motion just as slowly as he had done to her, his hips twitching in response, wanting to thrust into her perfect mouth. Each time she plunged down to take him again, her ass remained high in the air as she was on her knees, giving Remy a perfect view of her every time she came back up. How did he get so lucky?

"_Chere_…" He groaned, his cue that he was close. Rogue lifted herself from him, but moved to straddle him instead, his hands instinctively grabbed for her fully curved hips, feeling her ass as she moved over him.

She held onto the headboard behind Remy's head as she teased him between her folds, coyly playing with the anticipation of it, "You want it, Remy?"

"Fuck, you're such a tease," he cursed between his teeth, as he positioned himself and pulled her hips as tight to him as he could, filling her completely and hearing that beautiful sound only she could make.

"Mmmmmmm, oh Remy…" she moaned, her hands dropping to his chest to enjoy the moment of feeling him within her. He pulled at her neck and enveloped her with an insatiable kiss as she began to move on top of him, gliding up and down as he would thrust his hips to meet hers. It was always one of her favourite positions to be in with him. They would hit at just the right angle and speed that they both felt the hits just as deeply. It was like they were connected so far beyond what they'd ever experienced before, even during their honeymoon, or when they were in Valle Soleada. Everything was different now. The freedom of not having to wear the collar, and to just love each other as openly as they wanted to, without any barriers between them. It had been so long.

Remy repositioned them so she laid on her back and he was face-to-face with her neck, but he was still thrusting with the same intensity as before. Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck, their moans and coos of endearment reaching their pinnacle as she whimpered in his ear, causing him to climax, and her following not long after.

They struggled to regain their breath as they lay on top of each other, Remy still within her. They refused to move, to break this moment. He laid his head perfectly on her chest, as she gently brushed his sweaty back with her fingertips and kissed his brow.

Once they had gotten hold of themselves, Remy pulled out of her and shifted positions so she could lay on his chest. She loved how cuddly he got after sex. He was so much more than just an amazing partner in bed. He was her partner in everything. It began to hit Rogue just how well suited they always were for each other. How attentive to her needs he always was, even if it ultimately cost him dearly. He'd never backed away from the relationship. It was always her that tried to push him away.

Even now, with her powers worse than ever, he was still here; finding ways to care for her needs and to allow them to stay together.

Rogue tilted her face towards Remy's, resting her chin on her arms on his chest and just smiling at him for a moment.

"Ready to go again?" he smirked, though he still hadn't quite gotten his own breath back just yet.

"In a minute," she replied quietly, "I just want to burn this memory into my brain so I never forget."

"Forget what?" he asked.

She replied, her voice a little shaky, "How much I know you love me, and how I don't ever want to push you away again," a tear slipped out from her eye, though Remy brushed it away without a thought, "Don't ever let me push you away ever again," she murmured.

He leaned up to kiss her forehead, and gave her shoulder a squeeze, "Never, _mon amour_."

Rogue smiled as she saw the light of the fading sunset gleam off her wedding band, reminding her that this was forever. She fiddled with it for a moment before turning back to Remy who caught her staring at the ring.

"You happy?" he asked.

Rogue nodded, "The happiest Ah've ever been in my life."

Remy smiled before pulling her into another seductive kiss, "You want to see what negligée I packed for you?" he asked coyly.

Rogue giggled, "What's the point of putting on clothes you'll just tear off in two minutes anyway?"

Remy tsked her before replying, "Oh Roguey, what kind of imagination is that? There's so much to enjoy in those two minutes."

* * *

Yay! That's it for this one-shot! Thanks for reading along!

Sorry if there's some grammar or spelling issues, I typed this up in about 4 hours, and really wanted to get it out there. Just go back and edit it later, but it was nice to get a one-shot out in a night.

Thanks again!

Until Next Time…


End file.
